Send My Love
by raikis
Summary: "Wha— I'm not — I'm not peeping! I was just seeing if he was in his dorm!" Lucy defended, horribly. "He is clearly almost naked and you are sitting at your window with binoculars." Nalu university AU
1. Chapter 1

a/n: i wrote this forever ago and i just found it again  
edit: big sweet thanks to **KatanaNoNeko** who gave me some amazing tips for writing! she's really sweet, please give her works a look.

key:

natsu  
 _lucy  
_ gray

* * *

[ 00:05 ]: LUUCCY

[ 00:05 ]: LUCY I lost my mood ring

[ 00:11 ]: I don't know how I feel about this

. . .

 _[ 08:34 ]: Sorry, Natsu. I was sleeping like a_ normal _person in the middle of the night._

 _[ 08:35 ]: Did you find it?_

 _[ 08:50 ]: God, are you sleeping? You have a lecture in ten minutes, Natsu!_

 _[ 08:51 ]: Just how late did you stay up looking for your ring?_

 _[ 08:58 ]: I'll buy you another one._

 _. . ._

On time to her lecture like a modeled student, Lucy sat with one leg crossed over the other with her binder and class book opened and ready in front of her. The professor, though, was nowhere in sight and the session began nearly twenty-five minutes before. She used the passing time to go over today's topic, look for Natsu, check her assessment, and look for Natsu. But one quick look around the room and Lucy confirmed to herself that the male was not present.

There was none of the usual yelling, pen throwing, fist pumping, or paper balls flying towards her from the other side of the room. And although and it was a usual occurrence for Natsu to oversleep and miss a lecture, she could not help the sinking feeling in the bottom of her gut when she did not see him around. It was disappointing when the start of her day didn't go with a _bang_.

"Hot head's not coming," Lucy turned to the male claiming the seat beside her and sighed. "He knocked on my door early this morning asking about a ring. I'm assuming he was up all night and crashed not long ago."

"That idiot," Lucy murmured to herself. "It's just a ring."

Gray rose a brow as he dropped his belongings on the wooded desk. "It's the mood ring, isn't it? The one you bought for him at a convenience store last year? He's worn it every day since then. I guess I understand the panic."

"I don't!" The blonde slumped and crossed her arms under her breast, puckering her bottom lip. "I'll buy him another one if it's that big of a deal. I'll even buy him a mood _necklace_. It only cost a few piece."

"I'd stick with a ring if I were you. I haven't seen him wear a necklace since Erza forced him to wear that spiked choker as punishment in high school."

Lucy winced and rolled her shoulders uncomfortably. She wasn't there when it happened, but she saw the multiple pictures that were taken before Natsu found them and burned them in one of the courtyard trashcans. He was not allowed out of his dorm for two weeks.

"Then why don't I get him a _real_ ring? One that is not made out of cheap metal and cost over a coin," she suggested. "I'm sure he will like that better, right?"

"You're asking _me_?" Gray asked, sitting up and dismissing his own question at the downed look Lucy gave him. "Look, that ring was a piece of crap and he treasured it like it was gold because it was from _you_. You can hand him a bag of dirt and he will place it on a pedestal."

 _It's true_ , Lucy thought, placing her arms on her desk and turning her head. Her cheeks burned and she started nibbling on her lip the moment their teacher finally walked in.

" _Finally_ —you're late, Gildarts!" Gray cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled, and the man looked up and gave the young male a pointed, exhausted, baggy-eyed look. He was hung over.

" _Sorry_ ," sarcasm dripped in the instructor's tone. "I didn't want to come."

* * *

 _[ 15:17 ]: Is that Natsu sitting alone in a chair in the middle of the courtyard?_

[ 15:19 ] : Of course it is.

Lucy rolled her eyes, staring out the window of her class as she typed her reply. Natsu slumped lazily in his seat, legs spread long out in front of him, and head hanging back. He had his arms crossed and appeared to be yelling towards the social building behind him. Students and Professor Laxus peeked their heads out the window to yell back, their complexions pink with rage.

 _[ 15:19 ]: What happened this time?_

[ 15:20 ]: He stood up on his desk and shouted his asshole was a dragon.

[ 15:20 ]: And then farted.

Lucy closed her eyes and put her head down on her table. She couldn't believe this. She probably _should_ believe, since it was _Natsu_.

[ 15:21 ]: Laxus dragged him out and put him there.

[ 15:22 ]: It seriously smells like a fire in here, Lucy.

[ 15:23 ]: We even opened all the windows.

 _[ 15:24 ]: Okay, I get it. I'm so sorry._

[ 15: 25 ]: That was a literal bomb coming out of his ass.

. . .

 _[ 18:45 ]: Natsu, did you take my vacuum again?_

 _[ 18:45 ]: I just spilled granola on my floor and I can't find it._

[ 18:47 ]: Yes

 _[ 18:48 ]: You have your own vacuum, stop taking mine!_

[ 18:50 ]: But your vacuum sucks

[ 18:50 ]: Mine doesn't

 _[ 18:51 ]: Bring. Me. My. Vacuum._

 _[ 18:55 ]: Right now!_

* * *

[ 14:50 ]: Luce are you in your dorm

[ 14:50 ]: I'm in the hall and you locked your door :(

[ 14:51 ]: Are you sleeping?

[ 14:53 ]: I can wait

[ 14:55 ]: You don't have classes today why are you napping? It's nacho night

[ 14:57 ]: If you don't open the door before 1500 I'm taking your glittery wreath

. . .

 _[ 16:14 ]: I'm up! Give me a few minutes to throw some clothes on. I unlocked my door._

 _[ 16:20 ]: Natsu, are you there?_

 _[ 16:24 ]: WHERE IS MY WREATH?!_

[ 16:25 ]: You were warned

* * *

[ 08:21 ]: Is that your wreath at the top of the flag pole?

[ 08:22 ]: It's a nice touch.

 _[ 08:25 ]: Oh my God, I am going to strangle him._

[ 08:26 ]: Careful, he might like that.

. . .

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy pounded her fist into the wooden door before grabbing the doorknob and thrusting herself through the threshold. "You go get my wreath this instant! Natsu!" She got a few feet inside, slammed the door shut, before Natsu appeared in front of her dripping wet from his shower, and in nothing but a pair of red boxers. She was suddenly struggling on words and to keep her eyes above the neck.

"Wow! You found it already?" Natsu grinned, hands on his waist, hair weighed against his face, water dripping down his sun-kissed skin, a flushed blonde standing in front of him. He was completely oblivious. "That was fast."

"Ye—Yeah, just _please_ get it down," Lucy was now aggressively staring at a oddly shaped stain on the wall beside his bed, trying her hardest to keep her eyes in one place and away from him. "And put some clothes on."

"Alright, I'll go get it," Natsu brushed passed her, giving her shoulder a firm pat. Lucy watched him pull on a pair of baggy sweats from the floor before he darted out of the room. "I'm not giving it back, though!"

"Natsu!" She chased after him, watching his bare back get farther and farther ahead with every kick he took.

 _Damn him for being on the track team! And these heels._

 _. . ._

[ 08:40 ]: Is that you and Natsu running in the courtyard? And did I just witness you throw both your heels at him? Hot!

[ 08:41 ]: By the way this is Levy. Gray is presenting.

[ 08:47 ]: Mira is asking where you two are but I think she's just pretending not to notice you hugging the flag pole outside the classroom window. Is that Natsu up there waving around the wreath I got you last Christmas?

[ 08:48 ]: It is so sad watching you try to climb the pole. Bad day to wear a skirt, Lu. I bet you regret cutting the gym this year. You're so out of shape.

 _[ 08:50 ]: I'd like to see you try to climb this, Levy! I just want my wreath!_

 _. . ._

[ 13:00 ]: This whole hunting game for your wreath seems exciting. I want in.

 _[ 13:01 ]: If you find it, please give it to me._

[ 13:02 ]: Finders, keepers.

 _[ 13:02 ]: GRAY!_

 _[ 13:02 ]: Are you seriously joining Natsu's side? I want my wreath!_

[ 13:04 ]: Sorry, I weighed my options. Do you remember the night before graduation when we all decided to play hide and seek and Natsu trespassed onto the Church property to hide? And when the priest called the police, they couldn't find him and gave up? Yet you hid behind a bathroom door.

 _[ 13:08 ]: Fine! I'm getting Erza, and I WILL_ _get Juvia._

[ 13:08 ]: I'd like to see you TRY.

. . .

[13:10 ]: We're in trouble.

[ 13:10 ]: Lucy has Erza. I'm on my way to get Juvia before she does.

[ 13:11 ]: I got Gajeel

[ 13:11 ]: And Laxus didn't say yes but he also didn't say no

[ 13:11 ]: So I'm taking it as a yes

. . .

Gray spent a moment thumbing through Natsu's messages as he pulled the door to the swim building open, and followed the striking white hallway he found himself walking down more often than he could count, until he could hear the familiar sound of the pool pump coming up to his left. The walls smelled lightly of pool chemicals. Juvia more often than so would have the scent lingering in her hair and on her skin, so he had become quite accustomed to it.

Dropping his phone in his back pocket, he pulled open the final door before he entered the pool grounds. The lot was empty, safe for the loving head of blue ocean waves and a blonde giving him a look of total triumph.

"Gray-sama! Lucy just told Juvia about the game!" His heart picked up a few paces as her voice echoed around him, her smile stretching her rose kissed cheeks as she skipped over to meet in front of him. She hugged the damp towels she had hanging off her arms into her stomach, her eyes absolutely shining as she looked up to him. God, he couldn't get enough of that. "Juvia is excited to join in on the fun!"

"On _my_ side," Lucy walked up, her heels clacking against the rough pavement, and leaned her arm upon Juvia's shoulder. She grinned up at him. "I stole your girlfriend."

His eye twitched.

"Forgive Juvia, Gray-sama . . . but she _did_ already promise Lucy—"

" _Juvia_ ," choosing to ignore and turn away from the smug woman, Gray leaned his head down and ran the tips of his fingers up Juvia's jaw line, tilting her chin up to brush up against his own. He felt the towels she was holding bundle up at his feet and smiled.

"Yes! Yes Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked, her face blossoming with a healthy hue of red.

His patient and yearning lips grazed over her trembling and needy ones, his soft breath caressing over her skin. "Why don't you come to my side?" He ran a hand gently up the side of her waist, his nails feathering the one-piece suit she was wearing, her skin erupting in cold bumps.

"Ye–Yes, Gray-sama," Juvia's knees buckled from under her, and Gray's arms were around her the instant her balance swayed.

"Hey!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

Gray turned a smirk in her direction, reflecting her previous triumph, and Lucy was practically steaming in fury. With her fist balled tightly on each side of her, she stomped out of the room.

. . .

[ 13:32 ]: I got Juvia. Lucy looks pissed.

[ 13:35 ]: I GOT MIRA

[ 13:36 ]: How the hell did you do that? I thought for sure Mira would be with Lucy.

[ 13:36 ]: Because Laxus

[ 13:37 ]: ...

[ 13:37 ]: Gross.

. . .

 _[ 18:09 ]: If I find or see you anywhere, you are so getting it, Natsu!_

[ 18:11 ]: Sounds festive ;)

* * *

Lucy slammed her dorm door shut as she entered, ripping her boots off her feet and tripping in the process. She climbed her way from the floor to her computer desk where she pushed her window curtains open and grabbed the pair of binoculars from her top drawer. She hadn't seen Natsu in two days now and her wreath was still missing from its prized place on her door. The light in Natsu's dorm was on from what she could see, but the devil wasn't in sight.

"Where are you?" Lucy muttered to herself, her foot shaking irritatingly and uncontrollably. She adjusted the focus of the lens and started looking up, down, left, right, and everywhere around Natsu's window for anything out of place. Now that almost the entire student body was looking for her precious wreath, the suspenseful feeling to find it before all else was heavy. She had a small team on her side, no thanks to Natsu snatching the loyalty of many, but she had hope for the kind ones on her side.

"Who are you looking for?"

Lucy yelped and jumped upright from her seat, resulting in her chin smashing against the window and binoculars being tossed somewhere behind her, and somehow, just _somehow_ , she stubbed her toe.

"Levy! Oh God, you scared the very life out of me," but she was very relieved to see the petite girl. Her heart found a new home lodged in her throat, it seemed. Her pinky toe thumped painfully, angry, and hot.

Levy eyed the binoculars on the ground as she threw herself comfortably on Lucy's bed. "Are you peeping on Natsu?"

"Wha— I'm not — I'm not peeping! I was just seeing if he was in his dorm!" Lucy defended, horribly.

"He is clearly almost naked and you are sitting at your window with binoculars."

"What!" Lucy whipped around and cupped her eyes against the glass, squinting out towards the opposite side of the court. She flushed when she realized Natsu _wasn't_ there and Levy was laughing. "Levy! I swear I was not peeping! I'm still looking for my wreath."

Levy had buried her face between the mattress pillows and sat up to rub her eyes, her giggles slowly dying in her throat. "Oh yeah, that's what I came here for. I found it, but I need help getting it down."

"You found it?" Lucy jumped up and was already hopping and pushing her boots back on her feet. "Where is it?"

. . .

Lucy dropped to her knees because _leave it to Natsu_ to be as creative as ever with his hiding places. The tallest out of the one-story buildings their university had was two stories, and Natsu had picked _that particular one_ to hang her wreath up on. It was the service building, and there was a single wall clock nailed in the center towards the edge of the roof, just above the awning. Her wreath, glitter and all, was around it.

"Levy, I can't climb up there! You saw me with the flag pole—" her pouty complaint was hushed by Levy holding up a hand.

"Give me a boost," Levy said, walking up under the awning and rolling up her sleeves. "And yes, I did see you with the flag pole," she grinned. "It was amazing."

Lucy felt herself flush, and moved forward to help lift her feet with her cupped hands, grateful that Levy easily managed her weight and did not come slipping down on her when she pushed her arms against the edge of the awning, and started pulling herself up. Levy got one leg up and Lucy had just started pushing up against her back when a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, what'cha doin'?"

Levy shreked, both her leg and arm slipping from the awning, and the loss of grip caused her to fall back and crash into Lucy. Both girls grunted as they hit the ground. The male laying on the roof, arms hanging over the edge with his legs crossed and swinging behind him, laughed. Levy was first to stand and dust herself off.

"Gajeel?! How did you get up there?"

The man blinked down at her for a few moments and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "The stairs."

A look of disbelief fell on both of the girl's features, and Levy placed her hands on her hips. "The main building is closed on the weekends. How did you get in?"

Gajeel grinned " _Gi hi hi_ ," and placed an elbow on the edge and rested his chin in his palm, eyes gleaming, long hair lightly moving with the breeze. "Wouldn't you like to know, pocket woman? I'll keep this one to myself," he winked.

"Hey, get my wreath right there!" Lucy cut in, pulling herself up off the ground, pointing to the clock that ticked away. Levy offered help in dusting the dirt off the back of her skirt and legs.

Gajeel dropped his gaze down. "You mean this wreath?" His arm, in perfect length, extended down and plucked the garland off the wall and twirled it a few times around his fingers for good measure. The floral arrangement Levy gave to her as a decorative gift, and that she dearly loved, glistened in the early evening light, and Lucy nodded and watched the male perched on the roofs edge let the ring loop around his forearm. "Sorry, bunny, but _no can do_."

"Gajeel! Since when do you listen to Natsu?" Levy's question and scold was quickly dismissed as the man slowly rolled over on his back and pulled a few bills from his pants pocket, and held them against his face.

"He was paid?" Lucy slumped, her head dropping low. She just wanted her wreath. Why was this becoming so troubling? And why was Natsu _paying_ people to keep her wreath away from her? Was this all because she missed their routinely nacho night? How cruel.

"A nice pay to keep the bunny away," the cash was tucked back into his pocket, and Gajeel pulled himself up into a stand position, offering the girls a wave as he turned to leave. "Catch ya later."

Levy huffed, balling her fist and rolling her sleeves as she made stride for the front doors, grumbling and cursing softly under her breath. "I'll show him," she muttered, puffing from her ears. "I'll show him _real good,_ " Lucy sighed and shook her head as she watched her best friend jiggle the locked doors. " _How_ did he get in? Stupid Gajeel! I told him to stop picking locks!"

"Levy, hey," Lucy placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, gently tugging her away from the entrance. "It's okay, let's forget it."

Levy sighed. "I'm sorry, Lu," the blonde leaned towards the hand that started rubbing her shoulder for comfort, both girls falling into a matching pace as they headed in the direction of the dorms. "Honestly I'll say, I'm touched you're making such a big deal over something I gave to you, especially that cheap thing."

Lucy smiled, lifting an arm and wrapping it around Levy's shoulders, and pulled her into a side hug. "What do you say we go for some tea?" Levy nodded in agreement, her own arm coming around the small of Lucy's back. They changed directions for the school gates. "Would you have really fought Gajeel for me?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"I love you, Levy."

* * *

[ 16:15 ] : Hey Luce, you home?

. . .

Lucy took a deep breath of the familiar scent as she unlocked and entered her room, her boots coming off her feet as she placed her keys on her desk. She walked over to her bedside and placed a finger on the calendar she had pinned to the wall, eyeing the present days date with a sigh and small frown. It was pizza night.

Normally she would quickly straighten up and dial up Natsu to meet, but instead, she sat down on her bed and laid down. She stared at her ceiling for a short while, her fingers casually rubbing her quilt before she sat up and moved to her computer desk, and fished her phone out of her pocket. There was a waiting text message at the top of her screen from Natsu that she had received nearly an hour before. She hesitated before taping the message open, her thumbs hovering over the keys.

She hadn't seen or spoke much to Natsu in over a week by now, easily exchanging challenging looks during lectures and shallow threats through occasional text messages. Ever since he started the whole 'hunting game' for her wreath, the campus had been a mixture of war and giggles whenever she stepped outside her room. Lucy would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about walking right up and shaking the very life out of people unless they told her where her wreath was. Once she finally got it back, she needed to find a better and safer space to hang it on.

Commotion was common with Natsu, he exhaled chaos and brought a party wherever he went, and Lucy knew that the day she allowed him in her life. And despite recent dispute, light hearted as it was and if you were to call it that, she missed him. The past week was long without talking to him everyday. Missing their nacho night, barely talking to him, barely _seeing_ him, and now they were on the verge of missing their favorite pizza night.

 _[ 18:58 ]: Yes, I just got in._

Lucy nibbled her lip as she hit the send button and laid the phone down in front of her. Seconds of waiting for a response turned into minutes, and Lucy anxiously tapped her nails repeatedly into the wood before she plucked her phone back up to type up another message, her bottom lip still between her teeth.

 _[ 19:04 ]: Pizza?_

She set her phone back down, keeping the chat box open. Her fingers started to drum again. Minutes went by again with no sign of a response. Lucy was just about to get up and call it a night and heat up leftovers from her mini fridge when a dull knock sounded from her door. Lucy pushed her phone to the corner of the bedside and stood to look through her peephole, surprised to find a grumpy looking, coral-haired male standing outside her threshold with a red-hot hand mark across his cheek, and a box of pizza balanced in one hand.

"Natsu," she opened the door and stepped aside to let him enter, her eyes following his swollen cheek curiously. "I was just texting you."

"Yeah, phone's in my back pocket," he turned around and gestured toward his backside. "Can't text and carry pizza at the same time."

"Yes you can," Lucy smirked, locking her door and moving over to sit beside him on her bed as he placed the box down between them. "You're just terrible at multitasking."

Natsu pointed a pizza in her direction accusingly. "Hey, can we not insult my abilities when I just brought us both pizza?" He proceeded to shove the slice in his mouth and kept talking. "It was either this or that, and I wasn't going to risk dropping it again."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle, and Natsu sent her a glare. She recalled the _dreadful_ night that only had happened a few weeks ago. She was waiting for Natsu when she heard him yelling from the stairs down the hall, and went running to see what was wrong. And all she found was a distressed Natsu on his hands and knees, and a dumped pizza box across the floor in front of him. His dramatic yell had disrupted nearly the whole dormitory, and they both got an earful from Erza afterward. Lucy dragged him out and bought another pizza for the both of them after she got her laugh.

"You have to admit it was funny."

Natsu shook his head, his mouth full of pizza. "Nope."

Lucy smiled and shook her head, fond, reaching in the box for a second helping. They sat like that for the while, eating, expressing, and sharing what they went over in their classes. She particularly enjoyed listening to him tell her about his track practice, listening to him tell her how much longer and farther he ran, how much higher he jumped, and about the meet that was supposedly around the corner. He got a twinkle in his eyes when she told him she'd be there to cheer him on, but she knew that he knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

When Lucy finished her fill, her eyes fell on the mark he still had on his cheek. Though it wasn't as red as it was when he first arrived, the outline was still there and if she wasn't mistaken, there seemed to had been a slight bruise forming. She had to ask.

"Hey, Natsu," she leaned towards him, hand rising and extending towards his face to brush her fingers lightly against the hot mark. "What happened here?"

Natsu swallowed what he was chewing, a cringe flashing across his features. "Erza slapped me when I was coming up the hall."

Lucy gaped at him even though it was hardly anything new. "Why?"

There was a pause as Natsu regarded her, his eyes looking between her and the hand that was still against his cheek. "Your wreath. I put it back on your door," he took a large bite of his food.

"Is that why she slapped you?" Lucy asked, a little surprised. Natsu nodded and she took back her hand, her expression losing it's remorse. "That's what you get." Natsu chuckled as she pushed herself off the bed and made stride for the door, opening it and taking her wreath off from upon it. "I'll be taking this and putting it someplace _you won't touch it again_."

"Sorry, Luce," Natsu said, amused, and not sorry at all.

" _Mhm_ ," Lucy hummed with disbelief, giving him a stern look as he stood to take their now empty box to the trash. Since the dorm was lacking a kitchen and therefore a trash can, Natsu had to leave the room to escort the box to the cans down the hall. She used the time to straighten the bed and brush crust crumbs off her quilt and sheets from where Natsu was sitting. Lucy grabbed the corners of her blanket to flip it up and flatten it when she noticed something untangle from the fabric and fall to her feet. Leaning down to pick up the small object, Lucy felt her breath hitch as she recognized what it was.

"So I was thinking," Natsu announced as he re-entered the room, kicking the door shut as he pounced on the bed, wrinkling the quilt she had just straightened. "Why don't we get everyone together and go to Fairy Tail tomorrow? Since exams are coming up and all, I figured we could use a drink or two."

"Uh-huh, yeah, good idea. Hey, did you ever find your ring?" Lucy questioned, her back still towards him. She heard Natsu sigh behind her.

"No! And I looked _everywhere_ ," Natsu sulked. "I even asked around, and no one has seen it."

Lucy slowly turned around to face him, revealing the band she was holding between her fingers. "Why was this here?" the male shot up from the bed and tried to take the ring from her, but she held it out of his reach, a blush staining her cheeks as she already was mentally answering the question she was about to ask. "It was in my bed. Why was it in my bed? I told you to stop sleeping in my bed! When were you—"

"Luce, give me that!" Natsu moved to snatch it from her, but Lucy ducked under his arm and backed herself up towards the bathroom threshold, gripping the ring against her chest. She saw Natsu's face momentarily flushing, which did not help the heat that was stinging her face. It wasn't often Natsu got embarrassed, let alone _blushed_.

"Answer me! When were you in my bed?"

"Does it matter? Give me it!" Natsu flung forward and grabbed her hands, squeezing them and trying to peel her fingers apart. Lucy struggled against him, trying to push his hands off her as they backed into her bathroom where she became pressed against the sink.

"Do you sleep here sometimes?" Lucy asked, squealing when Natsu's hands finally pried hers apart. "No, Natsu!"

"Yes!" He raised his voice, successfully taking the ring from her grasp but still not moving from their position. "We only have one class together and I don't see you a lot for the rest of the day. I sometimes come crash here while you're in class."

Lucy lowered her guard, her shoulders relaxing but her pulse thumping in her ears. "So, you're saying . . . you miss me? So you stay in my room while I'm gone."

"Your room smells nice," he said blatantly.

"Don't say things like that," Lucy scolded. She rubbed her sweating palms against her skirt.

Natsu's hands pressed against the bathroom counter on either side of her hips, the ends of his hair tickling against her cheek. He heaved a sigh, blush still on his cheeks. Lucy watched him nibble at his chapped lip thoughtfully and patiently, admiring the new Natsu in front of her. Natsu was normally an open man, if you asked him something he would tell you point blank. There was trust and comfort in their friendship, and for a while now, there was something else. He looked exposed in front of her.

"Ugh! I've been found out."

"Why," Lucy started, swallowing. "You sleep in my bed . . . when I'm not here," she reiterated, much to Natsu's displeasure. He burned in front of her, frowning as she spoke. "You sleep in my bed because you miss me? Why?"

"Because . . ." For the first time the male was hesitating on words. Natsu was the booming type, the outgoing and most extroverted person in their group. He was blunt and straightforward and always said what was on his mind. Always acted without thought and got himself in tensed situations. But he was chewing on his tongue in front of her, wracking for the words to say.

"Yeah?" If their roles were reversed, Lucy would already have her answer. She knew she missed him too when they were apart, even for the few hours between classes during the week. One of the first things on her mind in the morning was how much she looked forward to seeing his bright face again.

Lucy leaned her shoulders back as he started closing the air space between them, his eyes lowering and gazing at her parted lips. Her breathing started coming in and out in quiet breaths and her eyes fell to his lips, and she unconsciously started to bite her own. Her hand gripped his shirt and lightly tugged to urge him closer, sensing his hesitation. The pad of his thumb feathered over her chin as he leaned down, and Lucy closed her eyes as his lips met hers in a chaste kiss.

It was short, shy, and sweet, and Lucy savored the feeling. She licked her lips when they parted, but she was pulling him back down without a second to spare.

* * *

"I hate using public bathrooms," Gajeel grumbled into his beer bottle, scowling bitterly at the space in front of him. His tablemates raised an eye at the commented but looked accepting.

"The lot of them are disgusting, but when you gotta go, you gotta go," Gray agreed with a short nod and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, there's that, but also every time I go to use the throne, Natsu reaches under the stall and unties my shoe," the table erupted with comical laughter from either side of the irritated male. He clicked his tongue and gulped down the rest of his beer. "Asshole."

"Where is Natsu anyway?" Levy asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "And Lucy."

"Laxus kept Natsu back after our lecture to make up time because he came in late," Gray informed. "Lucy went to go get him."

. . .

 _[ 19:19 ]: Natsu, I'm at your dorm. Everyone is already at the bar waiting for us._

 _[ 19:20 ]: When are you coming back?_

Finding the door to be unlocked, Lucy let herself in and was instantly greeted with the balmy scent that drenched the room. She inhaled it through her nose as she clicked the door shut behind her, walking straight for the bed and dropping herself on it. It wasn't something she would normally do, but there was no reason she couldn't. Her face became buried between his tossed pillows, and she felt herself relax with a content sigh. She remained there for many minutes, and could have fallen asleep accidentally if she suddenly didn't remember why she was there.

 _[ 19:28 ]: Natsu?_

Lucy looked around the room, her sights falling on a colored ring that was sitting on his bedside table.

 _He must've forgot to put it back on_ , she thought. Lucy smiled as she studied it between her fingers, and even tried it on for size. That smile soon turned wicked as an idea entered her mind. _How careless_.

 _[ 19:29 ]: You better come back now or I'm taking your mood ring._

. . .

[ 19:35 ]: I just left I'm heading your way now

[ 19:38 ]: Lucy?

[ 19:40 ]: WHERE IS MY RING

 _[ 19:40 ]: You were warned._


	2. Chapter 2

key:

natsu  
gray

* * *

[ 22:12 ]: Where are you?

[ 22:15 ]: Over the rainbow

[ 22:15 ]: Where do you think I am

[ 22:16 ]: Okay dick, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking.  


[ 22:18 ]: I was sleeping

[ 22:18 ]: Cool. Erza's on her way to your dorm.

[ 22:19 ]: WHAT

. . .

Natsu snarled at the smirk Gray was giving him as he was dragged in by the collar of his shirt, arms crossed tightly over his chest. The woman pulling him effortlessly tossed him into a seat before plopping herself into the one next to him, and draped an arm over his shoulder. Gray's smirk turned into a snort.

"You coulda warned me, _bastard_. I could've been half way across town before she kicked my door in," Natsu wiggled both his shoulders until Erza loosened her grip, but her arm never fell. He sighed and looked to the ceiling, to curse God himself. "I swear I saw death the moment my door hit the floor. There is a hole the exact shape of her foot. A _hole!_ "

" _Like_ I didn't call you twelve times," Gray rolled his eyes. "Can't say I didn't try when you just wanted to ignore me."

"I wanted to sleep."

"Which is very unusual itself. I would have thought you would of been the first one here." Natsu sighed and reached for his own drink, quickly snapping the lid off and gulping it half empty. He looked around the room for food. "Erza really wanted you here to welcome her new friend. Apparently she met a girl who moved here from the city and doesn't know anyone. Erza took her under her motherly wing"

Natsu raised a brow and looked between Gray and the fiery-haired woman who was distracted by single handley wrestling Cana for the bottle of alcohol, and the alcoholic was putting up a great fight. It didn't take long before Erza took one last yank and he along with the brunette were being flung into the table. He growled and moved to shove the woman aside, not thinking of the consequences, but instead ended up thrusting a wobbling Cana into a neighboring wall.

"New friend? To Erza, even the trees are friends."

"Might I remind you of last months pre-graduation party? A few rounds in and you were huggin' those trees. Tree hugger."

"And she threw a party just for this one friend?" Natsu asked, ignoring Gray's comment and taking a swig of his drink. The tiredness he was feeling was melting away and being replaced with a warm feeling the alcohol was providing from his core. His stomach grumbled under the noise of the room. He saw no food.

He watched Erza sternly give out orders with a point of her finger, and Gajeel grumped around while doing as she told. Levy quietly stalked behind him with a comforting hand on his back.

"Where are they anyway?" He noticed that no one in the room stood out to him, or at least anyone that he hadn't met before.

And then he saw her.

The door opened and in stepped a curious looking girl with fair hair that laid delicately over her shoulders. A dark skirt and sweater, and stockings that went barely up the knee. A look of pure surprise lightened up her features paired with one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen. Erza was first to greet her and lift her in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs that made everyone in the room cringe.

"She looks nice," Gray commented, leaning back in a relaxed position in his chair with the rim of his bottle to his lips. His attention was promptly diverted to a familiar aqua-haired woman who wrapped herself around his bicep and purred loving words into his ear.

Natsu said nothing and shrugged.

. . .

"HEY!" Erza shouted. The woman stood from her seated place on the ground, wobbled, and pointed her half empty glass towards the center of the room. Some, if not most, spilled at her feet. "I want to congratulate everyone on graduating and successfully moving in. And I thank everyone for welcoming Lucy into the family."

Said girl flushed and yanked at Erza's skirt. "Thank you, Erza. Please sit down, you've drank more than anyone—"

"I suggest a game!" The woman declared, cutting the blonde off. The room erupted in cheers and yells of agreement. A select few groaned and moved to the back of the room and claimed a comfortable place on the carpet to pass out. A group of eager achievers practically leaped across the room and surrounded themselves around the woman with rising determination, sparked pupils. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were among them, seeming the most intent.

"Bring it ON!" Natsu roared, punching the air in excitement. Erza shot a dark look in his direction and immediately made him shrink into himself.

"Erza, is this necessary? It's getting late—" Lucy tried once again to get Erza to settle down, lightly tugging at Erza's skirt. The fiery woman wasn't having it. Her drink hit the ceiling, showering the two of them in booze, and then there was a finger in Lucy's face.

"Lucy, you pick the game," Erza practically ordered. "Do not be afraid."

"Thank all Gods Erza isn't picking," Gray whispered. Both Gajeel and Natsu agreed, their bodies prickling at the thought of what could've been their fate.

"Um," Lucy blinked, scanning her eyes over the few eager faces that watched her expectedly. Her mind worked quickly. "Hide and seek?"

. . .

[ 02:14 ]: Where are you going? I saw you running across the street.

[ 02:14 ]: Are you leaving? You're breaking the bro code.

[ 02:15 ]: Stop texting me you'll blow my cover

[ 02:15 ]: Just tell me where you went, I won't tell.

[ 02:16 ]: This broom closet smells like a dead body.

[ 02:17 ]: Should I report this? Or will that put me on the hit list?

[ 02:17A ]: I knew something was off about that janitor.

[ 02:18 ]: Gray

[ 02:18 ]: Yeah?

[ 02:19 ]: Shut up

. . .

[ 02:30 ]: Dude a frog jumped on my face. Will I get warts?

[ 02:32 ]: Natsu seriously where did you go? Gajeel keeps shouting that he's going to find you before Erza.

[ 02:32 ]: You know that Lucy girl was the first to be found? She hid behind a door.

[ 02:34 ]: Really? A door?

[ 02:35 ]: Juvia has been behind the curtains for almost 20 minutes. No one has noticed.

[ 02:35 ]: Is this pride I feel? That's my girlfriend right there.

[ 02:36 ]: Has anyone ever told you that you are more talkative when you drink?

[ 02:37 ]: Yeah, why?

. . .

[ 02:50 ]: Gray whatever happens, I want you to have my playstation

[ 02:52 ]: Okay cool

[ 02:57 ]: Natsu?

[ 02:57 ]: Natsu, where are you?

[ 02:59 ]: There are police outside, the game is over.

[ 03:03 ]: Holy shit

* * *

[ 08:43 ]: I can see you walking to the pool building from here

[ 08:44 ]: Put your clothes back on, you pervert

[ 08:48 ]: Never mind, they kicked you out

. . .

[ 16:19 ]: Why aren't you in your dorm?

[ 16:20 ]: Did you have class this afternoon?

[ 16:21 ]: I'm getting nachos

[ 16:21 ]: Seriously? Laxus has been down my back asking for you for over an hour.

[ 16:22 ]: Want some?

[ 16:23 ]: I'll meet you in 5.

. . .

" _Stop_ , I said _no_ jalapeño's!"

"Just pick them off, you old lady! They're not even spicy!"

"Not even spic— are you kidding? My mouth is on fire!"

"Consider it an improvement."

Gray threw a soiled napkin at the male opposite of the booth to him while taking a desperate gulp of his drink, cooling his burning tongue. "Ugh," He grunted, picking the peppers out of his basket and tossing them into Natsu's. "How do you eat these with no problem? What is wrong with you?"

"They're _flavor_ ," Natsu said with a mouth full of food, pointing an accusing finger at the other males basket of chips. "And why did you get the cheese on the side? It ruins the point! Now it's just chips and dip!"

"My chips always get soggy!" Gray argued, promptly dipping a few chips in his bowl of cheese and shoving them in his mouth. Natsu glared judgmentally.

"You're a disgrace to nachos."

Gray pinched in his face in mockery and flicked a crumb in Natsu's direction. The both of them fell into a tight silence filled with them chewing and a matching glare on each their faces. They remained that way until Natsu finished his food and got up to order another basket. While he waited, he thumped through the unread spam he received in the time he skipped class, looking sourly upon the messages and missed calls from both Laxus and Erza. He even received one from _Mirajane_.

Gildarts had even contacted him, but half heartedly. A simple text that read ' _you brat.'_ Natsu grinned in amusement.

He settled on sending them all a thumbs up emoji.

"Oh Lucy, over here!" Gray standing from the booth caught Natsu's attention. A blonde practically skipped through the restaurant entrance and immediately enveloped the other in a quick embrace, and Natsu swore he felt the dams of Juvia's temper crack in the chill of the air. He raised a brow at the scene but didn't put a strain on it as his fresh order of food was slid in front of him, making his mouth water. He walked passed the two with a mouth full, giving the girl a nod of acknowledgment as she smiled his way with a wave.

"Thank you for inviting me!" Lucy chirped, sliding into the booth after Gray. "I'm Lucy. I saw you at the party the other night, right?" She inquired, holding a hand across the table to him. Natsu gripped it without a moment of hesitation, his cheeks still stuffed with food.

"The _chipmunk_ here is Natsu, he was the one that summoned the whole police force at the party by scaring a religious man," Gray butted in. "He comes here every Wednesday for nachos. I sometimes join him when he's not being a total ass."

Natsu gestured accusingly, once again, at Gray's basket of plain chips and side of cheese. "You're a dipper! Who dips nachos?" The blonde startled at the outburst and leaned a bit out of the booth, looking wide-eyed between the two of them.

Gray slammed his palm against the table. "I don't like soggy chips!"

"Then eat faster!"

Their exchange continued, both taking jabs at each others food and neither of them noticing Lucy standing and walking to the cashier. They did, however, notice when she sat back down, timidly. The boys eyed her food with interest as she started eating, and she flushed under the attention but chose to ignore them. Gray gaped at the mount of peppers, bacon, and cheese that dowsed her basket of chips. Natsu grinned.

"Hey! I like your tastes," he scooched over in his seat to where he was directly in front of her, giving Gray a side glance. "Luigi, was it?"

Lucy nearly choked. "It's Lucy!"

* * *

"May the Gods bless your soul."

"What?" Natsu, with a pinky twisting up one side of this nose, looked up at Gray as he took the seat next to him. Not even a moment later was he running, stumbling over tables and chairs and scrambling to the floor in a mess of limbs. Laxus slowly stalked into the classroom, arms crossed, eyes narrowed darkly. Natsu gulped as he became braced against the front of the room, back pressed into the chalkboard. The class watched silently.

"Natsu," Natsu took a deep breath as the man got down to eye level. "My classroom. _Now_."

Laxus turned and left, taking the thick atmosphere he brought in with him. Natsu blinked at his retreating back to process the past few seconds he'd just experienced. He stood and followed far, _far_ behind the tall man. His instincts were screaming at him to turn and run the other way.

The moment after Natsu left the room, everyone turned to Gray who was laid back in his seat with his hands pressed in a prayer. His expression was flat and almost uncaring.

"Bless his soul."

. . .

[ 13:47 ]: Dude, you dead?

[ 14:10 ]: Rest in peace.

. . .

Natsu kicked the door to the outside courtyard open, not paying any mind or care when both doors crashed into the brick, and even ignored the telltale sound of glass _cracking_ against the brick. His ass would pay for it later, he thought, his anger blindly marching him in the direction of the dorms. Rain lightly pattered at his feet and thunder rumbled in the near distance. Or was that his stomach?

He paused and stared at his torso. His stomach groaned.

Natsu, forgetting his anger, swiftly changed directions for the school entrance.

"Nachos!"

. . .

Drenched from the sudden downpour, Natsu slipped into the restaurant and was caught the arms of Lucy, who was approaching the cashier counter ahead of him. They both stumbled from the weight and shock, sliding back and forth until they had their footing. Natsu was quick to recover and shake some of the dripping water from his clothing and hair.

"Hey! You're here, too!"

Lucy sheepishly smiled. "The food was really good."

"It's the best!"

"And it's cheap!" Lucy countered, astonishment lighting her features. "It's not healthy but it's not _un_ healthy, but I think having it constantly will make me bloat," she continued to mumble to herself and Natsu almost couldn't believe how comfortable she looked saying that to him.

What _exactly_ had she meant by bloat? He didn't know, and he didn't know if he _wanted_ to know. The mental image was almost alarming.

Natsu stepped around her and quickly ordered his usual, leaning his weight against the counter. He used a few napkins to dab his face dry as he watched the blonde become absorbed and concentrated in her own thoughts of _bloating_. Lucy didn't take long to snap herself out of her mental rail and avert her gaze when she realized he was staring at her.

When they both acquired their baskets of food, Natsu was a bit surprised when Lucy joined him in the same booth. But he welcomed the company, the more the merrier as the great Ezra preached (curse her soul.) And the girl had good tastes, and wasn't a dipper like _some_ people were.

"So," Lucy started, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "Wednesday's are nacho day?" Natsu nodded, chewing. "But it's Friday."

He swallowed. "Special occasion."

"Oh?" Lucy leaned forward with interest. "What's the occasion? If you don't mind me asking."

"I got my ass handed to me by Laxus and Mirajane," Natsu stated simply, but Lucy was nearly choking on her food in front of him once again. He pushed the napkin holder in her direction along with his glass of water. The blonde accepted them and nodded her thanks.

"Mirajane? No way, she's too sweet," Lucy waved off the possibility and Natsu narrowed his eyes across the table. "Laxus I'll believe. He gives me goosebumps."

"I'm tellin' ya! Mirajane is the damn devil incarnate! Laxus is a godsend in comparison."

"Now you're just talking out of your rear," Lucy added more quietly, under her breath. "Gray was right."

But Natsu heard it.

"The hell you say?!"

* * *

Natsu absently flicked his pencil up and down the table, royally annoying Gray into taking the utensil and breaking it in his fist. Natsu gawked as the pieces were dropped into his lap.

"I am trying to focus and you are being a thorn in the ass," the male hissed, turning back to his notes. "If you have time to sit there and jack off, why don't you help me? So we can leave sooner."

"15 is wrong," Natsu sighed, pointing to Gray's answer sheet. Gray's brows shot up with disbelief.

" _How?_ I looked over that question for seven minutes."

Natsu shrugged, leaning over and pointing to explain. "There's an extra molecule in the chemical structure. I mean, it makes no difference if it's there or not, but it's chemically wrong. And a bother."

Now Gray was more annoyed, but he corrected his answer nonetheless with some mild comments. Natsu corrected a few more of his answers, and the dark-haired male ended up snatching his answer sheet to copy. A silence fell between them with Gray occasionally mumbling angrily about answers.

Believed it or not, Natsu was the one excelled in the science department of their group of friends. The subject came easy to him and it was most likely the only subject he was interested in learning. He was not 'top of the class' per se, but his friends relied on his knowledge when needed.

He glanced at the clock, starting to feel impatient about how slow it seemed to pass. Some students where standing from their seats to turn in their finished assignments before leaving, and he felt envious. Their weekend homework was written on the board in bold writing and he chose to ignore it was there. Gray scribbled away at his work, and Natsu cursed his leisureliness.

It was then something collided into his nose and he blinked as a paper ball landed in front of him. Natsu looked around the room, shrugged, and tossed the ball behind him. Minutes passed before another one hit him and his quick temper flared, and he shot quick glances around the room. No one was looking at him.

His emotions simmered down and he tossed the second ball behind him. He crossed his arms and tapped his pointer finger. Natsu actively kept his eyes on all the present beings in the room, determined to catch the culprit if they dared.

 _Who was it? Who was it? Who was it?_

One of the paper's Gray was using slipped from the table, and Natsu leaned down to grab it. When he was situated back in his seat, a third ball connected to his face. Steam shot out of his nostrils and he tightened his jaw, grabbing the paper and chucking it to the ground. Both his feet slammed on the tabletop as he jumped up, both hands balled in tight fists, and his voice rising.

"Who the fuck—"

"Natsu, language!" The professor scolded, slamming a hard fist against their hardwood desk. Natsu paused for a moment to quickly think.

" _Whom_ the fuck—"

"Just get out of my class."

The male groaned but obeyed, snatching his broken pencil from his seat and standing, sending threatening glances towards every aisle of seats he passed.

A certain blonde could've been caught giggling from the front of the class.

* * *

"Crap, _we gotta run_."

"Why?" Lucy hastily put down her bottle of tea as Natsu jumped off the bench and quickly moved around it. He then proceeded to grab her under the arms and pull her over the back. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Gray is running!"

A look of confusion fell flat on the blonde's features as she followed where Natsu gesturing, indeed finding the dark-haired male running across the court yard. She raised her shoulders and shook her head, looking back to Natsu as he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her.

"So?"

Natsu sighed loudly and impatient. "Gray never runs!" A blonde, perfectly plucked, brow was raised, still not catching what he meant. Why _they_ had to run, too. The salmon-haired man was now groaning. "He _never_ runs!" He grabbed her hand one final time, her bag, and drink, and starting running in the other direction.

"If you ever see Gray running, you better run too!"

. . .

[ 20:45 ]: Dude what were you running from earlier?

[ 20:47 ]: I forgot my swim trunks.

[ 20:48 ]: That was it?! Are you serious

[ 20:50 ]: Juvia wanted to go swimming, I forgot them, but then she said we could swim _without_ swimsuits.

[ 20:51 ]: ...

[ 20:51 ]: And the problem _was?_

[ 20:52 ]: Did the fact that that is a PUBLIC POOL escape you?

[ 20:52 ]: There is a camera in every other corner of that space.

[ 20:53 ]: We would've been internet stars by next week.

[ 20:53 ]: My ass would've been the full moon of Australia by the weekend.

[ 20:54 ]: Whatever but next time you start running for your life, I will throw something at you

[ 20:56 ]: Why were you and Lucy running by the way? Don't think I missed you dragging her over a bench and running for the hills.

[ 20:58 ]: Parkour

* * *

[ 13:12 ]: This is Juvia. Please tell Gray his phone is here.

[ 13:13 ]: Juvia has practice.

[ 13:15 ]: So do I, so loverboy will have to wait

. . .

"Today, we run like MEN!"

Natsu leaned towards his knees to catch his breath, using the collar of his shirt to dry the sweat from his brow. It took him a moment or more to start running again, pumping his legs has hard as he could. He passed everyone on the track and listened to Elfman shout out manly chants and absurd bursts of encouragement. The large man worked with a slow jog beside a few lagging track mates, blowing his whistle and high fiving Natsu as he whipped passed them.

He loved the burning sensation working its way into his lungs. He loved the pulsing of his heart against his throat, and the feeling of his muscles flexing with every kick he took, and the sound of the wind rushing passed his ears as he moved against it. Watching the setting blur in the corner of his vision brought him satisfaction as he rounded a corner, leaping over a hurdle with ease and jumping back into line.

"Natsu!" He turned towards the familiar voice, finding Lucy at the start line with her arms waving in the air. A wide and toothy smile spread across his lips at the sight of her. Natsu picked up his pace and met her at the line, once again leaning forward to dry his sweat and catch his breath.

"What's up?" He asked in a shot of breath. Lucy, whose eyes were glued to the patch of skin that was showing between his shirt and waistband, snapped her attention to a small plastic bag she had around her wrist.

"I got something for you! I thought of you when I saw it. It's nothing special, but it's all I could manage right now," Natsu accepted the bag and reached inside it, smiling at the cold beverages and was surprised to pull out a ring. The thick band turned orange in his palm. "It's a _good luck_ charm for your upcoming meet." Lucy mumbled, almost shy.

Natsu watched the way the sun reflected against her blonde locks as the breeze blew them out of her face, and how her eyes were shimmering big and brown. His heart was still pounding against his throat, but he didn't think it was from the running.

The ring fit perfectly.

. . .

[ 17:30 ]: Gray

[ 17:31 ]: You done with practice?

[ 17:34 ]: I feel

[ 17:34 ]: fuzzy

[ 17:35 ]: What?

[ 17:35 ]: I think I like her

[ 17:36 ]: Who?

[ 17:37 ]: Yeah, I definitely like her


End file.
